Unlucky day for me
by memoryru
Summary: Kesialan Momoi seharian ini untuk ngedapetin perhatian Tetsu-kun! [KuroMomo], Kiseki no Sedai too.


Hai! Semua pasti sudah tau aku, 'kan? Yup! Momoi Satsuki _desu_~ cewek paling cantik di klub basket Teikou-Chuugakko *yaiyalah songong, wong isinya cowok semua* Dan akhir-akhir ini, karena sebuah insiden stik es krim bekas dari seseorang yang transparan, aku mulai… ah! Aku gak berani bilang! A-Aku… ma-maksudku.. a-aku, menyukainya! Tidak! Aku mencintainya! Dan untuk musim depan, kami harus sudah bisa berpacaran! Yah! Aku 'kan cantik, seksi pula. Semua lelaki tentu menyukai tipikal gadis sepertiku –ini kasus Aomine, tidak untuk Kuroko— Pokoknya, readers semua harus bantuain aku ya! *kedipin sebelah mata, para readers muntah semua*

**Unlucky Day For Me**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Original from : Doujin, dengan perubahan seperlunya~**

**Happy reading ^^/**

Aku menyukai Tetsu-_kun_. *lha terus?* Ya gitu, dia satu-satunya cowok yang berhasil menggaet hatiku ini. Meski dia pendiam, dan hawa keberadaannya tipis justru itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Dan beginilah hariku berjalan. Entah kenapa aku merasa _sial _sekali hari ini. Dan semua teman-teman pelangiku seperti sedang 'menghukumku' secara tak langsung! Hwaa.. Tetsu-_kun_!

**Midorima Shintarou**

"Tempo hari, Tetsu-_kun_ bilang dia ingin membaca sebuah novel. Setelah lima kali keliling toko buku akhirnya aku menemukannya." Gumam Momoi dengan gugupnya, "Tapi… Akankah Tetsu-_kun_ menyukainya?" Ia dengan perasaan berdebar-debar berjalan menyusuri lorong dan akhirnya sampai tepat di depan kelas lelaki itu. Wajahnya memerah, perasaannya tidak karuan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak melihat Kuroko, lelaki yang ia cari. Momoi mendesah, akan ia urungkan niatnya nanti saat jam istirahat saja. Toh ini masih pagi, dan bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Setelah itu, Momoi balik lagi ke kelasnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Baiklah! Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk cinta! Tapi—

"Eh ini 'kan…"

Momoi melihat tepat di depan perpustakaan orang yang ia cari. Tunggu! Dia bersama seseorang!

"Aku sudah lama mencari novel ini." Kata Kuroko lagi. Momoi masih bisa mendengar percakapannya itu dengan—Midorima! Dan hei lihat! Itu novel yang diinginkan Kuroko!

Midorima dengan tampang seriusnya seperti biasa memberikan novel itu pada Kuroko, dengan tetap memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Jangan bodoh. Aku memberikannya karena kudengar itu bakal jadi lucky itemmu. Selain itu, buku seperti ini banyak dijual, kau saja yang malas mencari Kuroko."

—Padahal kenyatannya Midorima juga bersusah payah mencari novel itu. Apa… jangan-jangan dia menyuka—

"Kau mendahuluiku, Midorin!"

Upss… Sebelum Ry sempat melanjutkan naskah, Momoi sudah melemparkannya novel itu tepat di depan wajah Midorima dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Momoi ada bakat dalam three point shooter. Kuroko yang kaget karena tak tau siapa pelakunya hanya bisa membantu Midorima berdiri kembali. Nampaknya air mata sudah turun di wajah manis Momoi.

**Kise Ryouta**

"Aku butuh buku bahasa inggris di kelas berikutnya. Tapi Tetsu-_kun_ juga ada kelas bahasa inggris berikutnya. Haruskah aku meminjamkannya dan membiarkan Riko-_sensei _menjewerku karena lupa membawa buku itu?" ia berpikir sejenak. Setelah yakin, ia berjalan dengan mantap menuju kelas Kuroko.

Tapi di depan kelas Kuroko—

"Sangat tidak biasa Kurokocchi lupa membawa buku bahasa inggris." Terdengar suara cempreng shalala Kise menggema dari kejauhan di telinga Momoi.

"Maaf Kise-_kun_ untuk meminjam bukumu." Balasnya sopan.

"Ga papa kok~ Cukup beritahu aku kapan Kurokocchi butuh bantuan, _okay_? Aku malah hampir sering kehilangan buku juga~"

'Hampir sering?' batin Kuroko.

"Ki-_chan_ bodoh!" Momoi menangis sambil memukul-mukul Kise, kesal. Sayang, Kuroko sudah menghilang duluan dengan misderictionnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Momocchi?" balasnya dengan innocent.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

"Aku bangun jam lima pagi dan bekerja keras untuk bento ini. Untungnya, ibu membantuku. Jadi, bento ini haruslah enak! Akankah Tetsu-_kun_ mau memakannya?" Momoi berjalan ke tangga yang menuju atap sekolah—tempat para Kisedai nongkrong—. Dengan bekal berbungkus kain berwarna merah muda khasnya, ia berjalan dengan gugup dan napasnya tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah dua kali gagal! Kalau gagal lagi—

"Aku akan memberikan Kuro-_chin_ maiubo-ku ini~ Tapi, tukar ya dengan bekal Kuro-_chin_~?"

'Su-Suara itu.' Momoi menelan ludah. Dari balik tembok, bisa ia lihat bayi besar sedang berdiri dengan bayi kecil (?) di depan tangga, 'Mu-Mukkun!'

"Aku belum dapat asupan karbohidrat, Murasakibara-_kun_. Nanti perutku bisa sakit jika makan _snack_." Balas Kuroko sopan. Momoi bisa bernapas lega, itu artinya ia masih ada kesempatan!

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan roti melon edisi khusus yang dijual setahun sekali untuk Kuroko-_chin_. Mau?"

**JDERRR!**

Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar, "Um… Baiklah."

"Itu gak adil Mukkun!" Momoi udah mewek duluan sambil meneriaki Murasakibara. Tentu dengan Kuroko yang sudah jalan duluan menuju tangga ke atap.

"E? Sachin? Ngomong apaan~?"

Hadehh, sial banget kau Momoi. Tapi, semoga beruntung untuk selanjutnya!

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Setelah pulang sekolah, tentunya tidak ada kata pulang-ke-rumah untuk para anggota basket. Mereka semua harus latihan hari ini, dan tentunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi yang nyuruh-nyuruh mereka? Terlebih para anggota Kisedai yang tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan akibat latihan neraka dari Akashi. Mereka semua berkeringat, banjir melanda malah. Dan waktunya sang manajer untuk beraksi!

'Hari ini latihannya sulit sekali. Tetsu-_kun_ juga berkeringat banyak sekali. Sebagai seorang manajer, tentunya sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memberikannya handuk. Ini ga papa, 'kan?' gumamnya lagi sebelum memulai perang. Ditangannya sudah ada handuk berwarna _baby blue_ yang senada dengan rambut Kuroko. Sengaja, biar lebih terkesan maksudnya~

Momoi berjalan menuju_ bench_, ada Kuroko dan Akashi disana. Sedang Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine sedang berguling-guling dilantai, menikmati dinginnya lantai itu.

"A-Ano, Tetsu-_kun_."

Kuroko menoleh—

"Satsuki? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan TetsuyaKU?" Suara yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu, langsung membuat tubuh Momoi berhenti bergerak dan malah bergetar. Dan, hei lihat! Tatapan mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou, benar-benar membuat Momoi mati kutu!

"Um… Ti-Tidak ada." Momoi merinding disko sendiri. Sedang Akashi langsung menarik tubuh Kuroko agar berhadapan dengannya, melap wajah Kuroko yang penuh keringat dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Lihat Tetsuya! Keringatmu banyak sekali. Kalo kamu gak cepat lap, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin." Katanya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan perhatian. Berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuannya pada Momoi.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan sayang Akashi padanya.

**Aomine Daiki**

Setelah latihan selesai, anak-anak Kisedai sedang berkumpul untuk pulang bersama. Tapi Kuroko sepertinya sedang ada urusan dengan kelasnya sebentar. Jadi mereka menunggu dibawah, menanti Kuroko yang siapa-tau-ntar-ditraktir-sama-Kuroko-karena-dah-nunggu. Hadehh, dasar gak modal.

Momoi yang melihat Kuroko di dalam kelasnya, berpikir untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lagian, Kuroko lagi SENDIRI! Yah! _That's a big chance for you_, Momoi!

'Tunggu dulu! Tetsu-_kun_ ntar beli es krim di konbini? Ato malah _Vanilla Shake_? Eh.. Tapi-tapi, mungkin aja kami bisa pulang berdua. Bukankah itu bagus?' ya ya, Momoi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di dada dan bersiap menuju aksi—

"Yo, Tetsu! Ntar kita berenti di konbini yuk! Kamu mau apaan?" Tiba-tiba datang makhluk tak di undang pulang tak dijemput (?) yang tentu saja si Aomine, yang –mungkin— merupakan sahabat Kuroko. Seperti biasa ia merangkul tubuh Kuroko, membuat lelaki pendek itu agak sedikit keberatan. Eh tunggu dulu, ni orang darimana datangnya?

"Aku mau makan es krim, beneran nih Aomine-_kun_ mau traktir?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah mulai _tsundere_ sepertinya, padahal dia dah paling demen sama yang namanya traktiran.

"Yah, tentu saja! _Ikuze_!" semangat Aomine.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan ada aura negatif menguar-nguar di sekelilingnya, ia melihat sekeliling, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya membatu melihat sosok mengerikan tak jauh dibelakangnya sedang menatap lelaki itu kejam, "DAI-CHAN, SHINE!*)1"

Oh itu Momoi.

'E-Eh, Ke-kenapa Satsuki?' bahkan Aomine yang terkenal sangar itu langsung merinding ngeliat Momoi yang sudah seperti mak lampir. Momoi mencibirnya, setelah itu beranjak pergi dari tempat ia mengintip Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari satu hal penting akhirnya menyuruh Aomine untuk turun duluan. Ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan katanya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

'Sayangnya,Tetsu-_kun _dan aku tak berbicara sama sekali hari ini. Hari ini—berakhir sudah. Aku berakhir, aku selesai.' Gumamnya sambil berjalan lesu turun ke bawah. Ia mengusap air matanya, aduh kasian sekali kau Momoi.

—san

—Momoi-san

Momoi merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan kalau benar itu Kuroko—

"Berbahaya untuk perempuan pulang sendiri. Ayo pulang bersama." Itu Kuroko. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pertanda sebuah ajakan dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Momoi terisak-isak, ingusnya saja sampai keluar.

"Te-te-te—

"Hm?"

"TETSU-KUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Momoi menerjang tubuh Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Nyaris terjatuh jika Kuroko tak sanggup menahannya. Seperti biasa, Momoi selalu bisa membuat Kuroko mati suri.

'Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Tolong jangan terlalu kuat.' Batin Kuroko.

Untungnya, tidak ada Akashi yang melihat adegan itu. Bisa-bisa dia malah pinjam setengah gunting Ryuuko Matoi*)2 buat potong kepala Momoi. Dan beginilah akhir kisah seorang Momoi Satsuki. _Happy ending _dengan _one-sided-love_-nya Kuroko Tetsuya.

**OMAKE~**

"Tadi Tetsu-_kun _bilang mau pulang bersama." Momoi masih mewek, dengan ditemani es krim yang masih utuh ditangannya, baru ditraktir Kuroko kayaknya.

"Iya, 'kan?" jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Hiks, hiks. Tetsu-_kun_ 'kan ngajak aku pulang samaan. Tapi kok… yang lain juga ikutan?!"

Yah, didepan konbini itu sudah ada Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan tentunya Akashi yang lagi nungguin Kuroko sama Momoi keluar dari konbini. Lagi borong es krim dong~ kan ditraktir Aomine tadi.

Aomine : 'Goblok lu! Gue cuma nraktir Tetsu doang! Ngapaen lu pake bilang ke yang laen juga, dasar author sarap! Abis deh duit gue."

Ry : "Yah, mana gue tau. Udah ah cepet! Cepet! Durasi~ durasi~

Kuroko dengan tampang tak berdosanya seperti biasa, hanya mengangguk sopan, "Aku 'kan bilang pulang bersama. Bukan berarti tanpa yang lain juga, 'kan?"

Momoi menunduk lesu, "Iyadeh… Yang penting bisa jalan ama Tetsu-kun aja deh."

.

.

.

THE END

**A/N :**

*)1 : Mati-aje-lu

*)2 : Heroinenya Kill La Kill. Ada yang ngikutin? :3

Original from a short doujinshi that I red. Of course with changing some dialog and TKP(?)

Semoga readers semua senang! Hitung-hitung buat nambah Momoi di fandom ini :3

-memoryru


End file.
